paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Old friend
A Old Friend Alex find’s a Yellow lab when at farmer Yumi farm and soon the pup go miss and ask the paw patrol for help Chase soon find’s out how this pup really is . Chase {main} Ryder Marshal Skye Rocky Rubble Alex Farmer Yumi Kion One Early morning Ryder woken up all the pups but for Chase, Rocky and marshal who where up all night protecting the mayor good way Tulips for Mayor humdinger . Rubble : how long till Chase ,Marshal and Rocky wake up . Skye: let them rest they been up all night . Rubble: alright Ryder how long till breakfast . Ryder: Just a few more minutes I want to let sleep in more . Meanwhile at Farmer Yumi Alex: Farmer Yumi can I help feeds the pig’s Farmer: Yumi Sure I will right back with the food . Alex: Thank’s Just then a Small Yellow lab walks up Alex Alex : WOW a puppy The yellow lab then ran off in the wood Alex: No wait come back . Farm Yumi : Alex where are you running off too . Alex: sorry a Puppy just came by and then ran into the wood I want to make sure he ok . Farm Yumi: I aright you and I can got and look for him and if we can’t find him I call Ryder and the paw patrol to go check find him. Alex: thank farmer Yumi . Meanwhile back at the look out Ryder : chase it time to get up. Chase: ok Ryder sir I’m getting up A photo then fell out of chase pup house it was off chase and Another pup sleeping next to each other . Ryder: who is that with you in that photo with you . Chase: Oh that Kion he was my best friend from when he and where in a animal shelter together before you and your dad adopted me . Ryder: What happen to him . Chase: he was adopted a week before you got me . Ryder: Oh I’m sorry to here that I would let you know if he was there with you on the day I got you I would have gotten you both . Chase: thank Ryder he then hugged his owner . 12 minutes later Ryder got a call from Farmer Yumi. Ryder: hi Famer Yumi what Wrong . Farmer Yumi : Alex saw a pup run into the wood and we can’t find it can you and the paw patrol come and find him. Ryder: sure No job is too big no pup too small he then pulled out his pup pad all call all the pup into the look out . All the pups Ryder need us Marshal then slipped on one of the water bowls and crashed into everyone on the elevator Marshal: Sorry everyone I guess I made a splash landing . All the pups laugh 10 seconds later all the pup where up stairs with there gear on and chase was wearing his spy gear and marshal was wearing his EMT gear Chase : Paw patrol ready for action Ryder Sir Ryder: thank for coming so quickly pup Farmer Yuni and alex said they saw a pup run into the wood and they need are help finding him. Skye: Aw poor puppy Ryder : don’t worry Skye we will find him For this mission I need Chase your spy drone to look above to try to find the pup Chase : Spy chase is on the case Ryder : I also need Marshal I need your EMT gear to make sure the pup is ok after we find him. Marshal: I am ready for a Ruff Ruff rescue . Ryder : the rest of you pup ‘s come to help find this missing pup Alright paw patrol is on a roll . Ryder took the firemen poll down and the pup took the slide down into there vehicles and drove off to famer Yumi Farm . 12 minutes late Every one made it to the farm Farmer Yumi : thank for making it here so quickly . Ryder: no problem now Alex what do this pup look like . Alex: I don’t know all I remember is that he was a yellow lab Ryder : that ok Chase Send out your drone I will stay here and let you know if I see him Chase : got it Woof Drone . Chase drone then came out and stared to fly around the wood’s Ryder: alright you pup’s check the wood for the pup . Chase: got it . 23 min later Ryder: pup’s any sine of the pup Chase: nothing yet Skye what about you . Skye: nothing yet. Chase: Ryder anything with my drone . Ryder: nothing yet . Rubble : I’ll keep looking at around the farm. Ryder: OK Ryder out Back with chase Chase was in the wood and started to hear a noise Chase: what is that Nosie Whimpering Chase: there it is again Whimpering Chase then followed the sound and soon came to it . It was the pup stuck in the thorn bush Pup: please help me Chase hold on I’ll get you out Chase then pulled out some of the branches and was able to pull the pup out Chase : Ryder I found the pup but he was stuck in a thorn bush I got him out but he look hurt can you and marshal come down here . Ryder: Sure ok we are on are way to you right now Chase: are you ok your not hurt are you PUP: yeah I’m ok. Chase: can you tell me your name . PUP : it it Kion Chase eyes got widen up Chase: no it can’t be . Kion: what . Chase: do you remember me {he then took off his helmet} it me chase. Kion : started to cry Chase ,Chase it really you . The two then started to hug Kion : I missed you so much . Chase: I thought I would never see you again . Just then Ryder and Marshal Come running up to them Ryder: wow what going on . Chase: Ryder This is kion my best friend . Ryder: Oh Ok Kion are you hurt in anyway Kion : no I’m ok . Ryder : good then let get you back to your owner, Kion: that the only thing I don’t have one Marshal: What why Kion: the man who adopted me turn out his son was allergic to me I was brought back to the animal shelter and I was so happy that I might be able to see you again but turn out you where not there . Chase : How did you end up here Kion: My Cage was getting rusty because of the rain and I was able to break free and runaway I been on my own ever since . Ryder: I got it how about it you come and live with us Kion: are serious Ryder: why not you can be chase trainee Chase: Really thank you so much Ryder Sir . He then tackles his owner and start giving him puppy lick Ryder: Your welcome chase come on let get kion back to the farm I’m shore that the other pup would like to meet him . Chase: This is great come on Kion. Kion: I’m coming buddy. Ryder and marshal started to laugh at the friendly reunion .